This invention relates to an automatic control device adapted for preventing rear-end collision of motorized vehicles.
Rear-end collision accidents have gradually increased together with the increment in the number and running speed of motorized vehicles in the recent years. Most of this sort of traffic accidents occur due to the negligence of the drivers in failing to keep a safety distance between motorized vehicles running at high speeds.